A journey's end
by MaestroDelphine
Summary: Yuffentine, The adventures of Yuffie during the quest to save the planet.


I don't know I've always like Yuffentines so I wanted to write my very own

This is the first Yuffentine I wrote (I've put the second one up but I hadn't put this one up yet) Hope you like it

"Yuff why'd you wanna come here anyways we already checked this place out there's nothing here but cobwebs?"

"I don't know, there's just something about this place." Yuffie had been with the group of mismatched extremist who called themselves AVALANCHE, for about a week now. Apparently they were on a quest to save the world and usurp Shinra from its thrown. (like Shinra had tried to do to Godo) But all that didn't matter, to her this was just a step on the ladder to achieving her true goals which was to restore her homeland to its once prideful glory.

"Aha!" she exclaimed in excitement "I finally found the last number!" giddily she cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Number to what?" the chocobo headed blond boy asked, as he examined the piece of paper she held between her lithe fingers.

"The combination to the safe." She said as she jerked her thumb in its general direction. She began to turn the dial, and put the combo in, with a click the door swung open, a piece of shining red materia rolled out as she did so along with a note. Yuffie picked up the note and slowly read it out loud.

"Congratulations you figured out my puzzle, you prize awaits you in the basement, the only thing is you must retrieve the key but can you get past the bouncer? *insert maniacal laughter*" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly "What bouncer" she pondered curiously. She soon found out as an ominous roar rumbled from the iron safe and out bounded a mismatched creature that looked to Yuffie like a cross between a red malboro king and a purple Chocobo eater. One side focused mainly on magic attacks while the other was strictly physical.

"Eww grossness" she said as she pulled her conformer from it sheath on her back and threw it with much intensity. It sliced through the creature making it spew purple blood.

"All you are is trouble" Cloud said as he smirked at her readying his weapon for a full on assault. Tifa provided support magic for them while they took care of the Physical side. After they had half of the creature taken care of they began on its other side it was but with their skills it was finished off quickly. "Good work team" Cloud picked up the red materia and examined it "Hmm a odin summon, Here" he placed in Yuffie's hand "you deserve it"

"Thanks." She replied as she gingerly placed the materia on a slot in her armor. She examined the safe again to find a small key with the words "basement key" engraved upon it.

"Where do you think it leads?" Tifa asked as she stared at it

"Umm I don't know Teef how about the BASEMENT." Tifa chuckled (not giggled for that is something Aeris would do, because Aeris is bubbly like dish washing liquid) as she scratched her head sheepishly. "Uh I guess so"

"Think with your head and not with your boobs"

Quickly they made their way down to the basement eager to see what they had 'won' well mostly Yuffie was eager to see what they had won she just drug the other two down with her.

To Yuffie saying that this place was stinky was an understatement, the stench was so strong it refused to let go of her nostril hairs almost to the point of where she'd soon loose her last meal. It only got stronger as she made her way towards the locked door, she inserted the key experimentally and turned the lock hearing the resounding click for the second time today. Hopefully no monster would pop out this time, and to her satisfaction none did. To the young girl's disgust skeletons and bone fragments littered the floor along with old dried blood and chunks of decaying flesh. Scattered around the place were four coffins each of them open and empty except one. Yuffie slowly made her way over to the closed coffin in the middle. Tifa grabbed her by the shoulder "Wait Yuff… what are you expecting to see, at best there's probably a mummified corpse inside." She shrugged her off

"I don't know Teef, but I came all this way and I'm not leaving here till I find out." She said as she closed the gap between her and the coffin

Vincent definitely didn't know what was going on outside his coffin but he knew he could hear voices. Maybe it was the demons inside his head playing tricks on him again replaying his memories. So he chose to ignore it, but he knew with all that racket he'd been hearing in the past few hours wouldn't permit him to sleep.*creak…* Okay now he was sure of it he was hearing voices outside his coffin.

Leisurely the ninja lifted the lid off of the coffin, gasping at what she saw underneath it. A pale man laid there his lips parted slightly and his ebony mane strewn about his face a red bandana tied around his forehead to try to unsuccessfully keep the hair from his face. He almost looked alive either that or freshly dead no living man could be that pale. She wanted so badly to touch him, to feel if the skin of his cheeks, was it as soft as she imagined it to be. To her, he looked so fragile. The young ninja cautiously extended a glove hand out to caress his face. Not so surprisingly it was soft and warm like cotton but before she could retract the outstretched appendage she felt a cold pair of clammy fingers clamp around her thin wrist.

"WAHHHHH!" she screeched as she saw the man's long eyelashes began to flutter open softly. He sat up as he took in his surroundings adjusting to what little light AVALANCHE, had allowed to flow into the room. He set his crimson gaze upon Yuffie letting his red gaze pierce and examined every inch of her from her white head band down to her orange sneakers.

"Who are you?" his commanding yet gentle silken voice washed over her demanding an answer.

"Wha…" was all the garble she could muster in her stupefied state. Cloud spoke up for her recovering from the initial shock quickly. For the first time Vincent noticed that there were others in this room besides himself and this girl that had opened his coffin. He turned his attention towards the blonde man and the female with more than womanly 'assets'

"We're AVALANCE, I'm cloud."

"Tifa," he said jerking his thumb towards her. " and that's Yuffie." His gaze flickered from the brunette back to the Younger girl.

"What are you doing here?" he said his voice muffled behind the scarlet cloak that covered the lower half of his face

"Well…" and Cloud began his long drawn out and frankly boring story (well the way I envision Cloud telling it is boring) that I really don't feel like narrating You know Sephiroth this and Shinra that yada yada yada. (Hell I'm a ninja and I'm narrating this story the way I say it happened)

"I see" he said after cloud was finished with his tale "So her son still lives. Very well I cannot help you. Please leave." Cloud looked crestfallen and made his way out of the room followed by Tifa. Vincent again turned his attention towards Yuffie "Well…" he said impatiently waiting for her to depart

"I would leave…" she said rather quietly "but I need my arm back." He had completely forgotten he was still clamped onto the young girl's wrist, he released her and lay back down ready to close the lid.

"WAIT!" she scrambled over to the coffin, and he stopped his actions.

"…?"

"What's your name?" she asked if he wouldn't help them he could at least do them the favor of telling them his name.

"Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"Vincent…" she echoed the name like an African Gray parrot…oh wait there is no Africa on Gaea so…Gaea's eqivilent of an African Gray parrot.

"Come on Yuff's lets mosey." Cloud called from the stairwell. She groaned inwardly and made her retreat.

"But we can't just leave him here…" she whispered Vincent heard those words. 'The young one was concerned bout his well being…' Reluctantly she followed them up the stairs and to the foyer of the mansion. She felt Tifa put her hand on her shoulder…but Tifa was in front of her and so was cloud so this couldn't have been either one of them touching her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and let out a loud long high pitch shriek, slowly she turned around to be greeted by a crimson gaze boring into her own stormy one. Her mouth slowly formed an 'o'

" I have decided that I will accompany you on your journey" he said as he retracted his hand.

"Why?" cloud asked quizzically

"It is the least I can do to atone for my crimes."

"What's your name?"

Vincent felt like he was repeating himself "Vincent Valentine"

"Alright welcome aboard, first thing first we're going to load up on supplies and then move on out through the Nibelheim Mountain range. I've left Yuffie in charge of gathering supplies why don't you tag along with her and assess what type of weapon and armor you will be needing." Yuffie turned stark white at the thought off the man accompanying her to the items shop, his presence overwhelmed her to the point of where she couldn't even process simple speech.

Yuffie either tried to keep 3 steps ahead of Vincent or steps behind allowing as much distance as she could between them without appearing rude or discourteous. "Oh hello miss" the man behind the counter at the items and weapons shop said with a wide smile as they crossed the threshold of the shops entrance. Yuffie nodded towards him, the smile quickly disappeared from the clerks face as Vincent Stepped in behind Yuffie. Of course anyone would react like that if they saw a man dressed in a blood red cloak that obscured half of his face, and equally blood red eyes, a metallic gauntlet and skin as stark white as the snow. The young Kunoichi took out her sack that contained her money and approached the counter buying 99 of each item.

"alright give me one of each materia you got." (which was a lot for he had an extensive array)

That's where I leave you at. Tell me what you think at least five reviews and I'll continue this.


End file.
